She wears high heels, I wear sneakers
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Why can't you see, you belong me

A/N: This is just a little one shot (s) I came up with.

**Summary: Rachael has a huge crush on Caleb but there's a little problem. Sarah Wenham. **

I do not own anything & I don't own the song it belongs to Taylor Swift. I only own Rachael.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**I**f you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

A sixteen year old girl sitting in the old dusty library absorbed in textbook, homework for her Psychology class. She had been known for being a bookworm and over-achiever. Those words would mostly come from her older brother, who'd tease her endlessly. Though it never bothered her, she'd make fun of him for being such an ass.

Her blue eyes still intensely reading the book on the table, absent-mindedly she twirled a strand of her long brunette hair in her petite fingers. She barely even noticed the dark hair boy who had quietly sat down beside her. Nudging her shoulder hoping to get her attention, she looked up from her book and rolled her eyes and looked back down at the book once again. She only looked up again when she heard his voice "So book worm, what are you reading?" she was barely listening to him; all she could was stare at him, looking into his brown eyes and when he smiled, she thought she was the only girl in entre world he with at the moment.

Lifting her book absent-mindedly, she showed him the cover and she watched the smirk form across his face. A slight blush rose in her cheeks but playing it off she shrugged her shoulders. Giving him a tiny smile, showing off her newly braces less (well she still was wearing her retainer) teeth and he gave her a smile back. That was thing they had, they understood each other and he never made fun of her for having the braces or how the way she talked when she first got them. Rachael Cohen had always been known for being the weird girl, who'd stare off into space and wore the big thick glasses. She never wore make-up and usually wore jeans and a t-shirt. She loves Dirty dancing (the movie) and read Archie's comics. While Caleb Danvers was on the other hand, was popular and captain on the swim team and a son of Ipswich and future student at Harvard, Fearless leader and what no one knew but only Rachael knew, he could sing. Not even his girlfriend knew that and like Caleb would tell anybody.

Yes sadly Caleb Danvers was taken, much to Rachael's dismay. She just couldn't understand why a guy like Caleb would go for a girl like Sarah Wenham. Sure Sarah was blonde, was some-what pretty, wore short skirts and was cheer captain and was a total itch with a capital B.

"And don't make fun of me oh fearless one" Rachael mocked him in an innocent way "Plus, I'm totally kicking your butt in that class anyway"

Raising his brow and broke into a huge grin "Oh yeah Cohen, the little nerd" he emphasized on the word little. He knew she hated when people called her little.

Lifting her thick glasses away from her face and gave him a challenging look "You didn't just call me little?"

"So what if I did?" he hinted, leaning closer to her.

Rachael held her breath, was this actually going to happen? They were having a moment and he reached over to brush the loose strands out of her face. When a horrible whiny voice spoke, ruining the moment.

"Caleb?" the blonde didn't seem too impressed with her boyfriend at the moment, talking to that freak. That's what Sarah had often referred Rachael as.

Caleb jumped and moved away from Rachael, like it never happened. Slowly getting out of his seat he turned to Rachael mouthing "Sorry" and walked over to his impatient and annoyed girlfriend.

Once his back was turned, Sarah grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him into a hug giving him her most innocent smile. While all Rachael could do was sit there and watch Sarah practically grope him in public. Really who does that? Rachael thought to herself. But what Sarah did after, made Rachael's stomach drop. Sarah was running her fingers all through his hair, and giving Rachael a dirty look as she continued to dangle Caleb in front of Rachael.

Then with a slight push, Sarah pushed Caleb away and took his hand and led him out of the library. Sarah had achieve the one thing she always wanted, to make Rachael Cohen cry.

Holding back the tears and feeling the lump in her throat as she tried to swallow and she couldn't keep it in anymore as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Gah! I really do not like Sarah ( I loath her)

R e v i e w !

Peace, Laters

Dramaqueen

xoxo

p.s.s I'll try to update by tomorrow :)


	2. She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

**A/N: Sorry, I would have had this up earlier but my internet on my lap was being weird but its all good now :) && thanks everyone who reviewed adn alerted, it really does mean a lot. Well like always I do not own anything and I dont own the song, it belongs to Taylor Swift. I only own Rachael. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**S**he wears high heels, I wear sneakers

Somehow Rachael got dragged to the final swim meet, her best friend/ sister Lexi really wanted to see the swim team one last time before she graduated.

"Please tell me why you dragged me here?" Rachael asked as she played with her hair, trying to hide her face.

Lexi gave a tiny laugh "Uh please, you want to be here as much as I do and totally came here to see Caleb" the curly haired blonde wiggled her eyebrows, if it wasn't obvious, that her best friend was in love with Caleb Danvers and he was in love with her too but there was just one problem. The bitchy girlfriend, Lexi knew how nasty Sarah was to Rach and it really didn't sit well with Lexi. Lexi really wanted to kick Sarah's ass for being mean to her younger sister. Unfortunately, Rachael wouldn't let Lexi help her, saying that she can handle it.

"OOO look Cale's up" Lexi winked

Rachael could feel her cheeks redden, as she glanced at Caleb. She had to admit, even though Speedo's are not that hot but somehow they looked, umm... not so bad on most of the guys.

As the cheering got louder and Rachael got more comfortable, not even paying attention to glares that Sarah had been sending her from the first row of bleachers. Rachael didn't even care, she really got caught up as her Lexi started screaming and jumping up and down as they hugged each other when Caleb won.

Leaning up against the wall outside of the boys change room Rachael patiently waited for Caleb to get changed.

"So you're waiting out here, not to tell him how you feel but to congratulate him?" Lexi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lexi" Rachael's voice had a sight annoyance tone.

"Sorry" Lexi put her hands up in mock surrender, and then looked up to see a blonde who was all over one of Aaron Abbott's Lackey's.

"Ugh... that's disgusting, who'd go for Brody?" Lexi made a face at the two other teenagers, who were all over each other.

Rachael glanced up and recognized the blonde and she couldn't believe it. It was Sarah, how could she do that to Caleb? A small tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts as Lexi discreetly pointed to Caleb who had just come out of the change room followed by Pogue, Reid and Tyler behind him.

Rachael's heart broke as she saw the look on Caleb's face when he saw Sarah hanging all over Brody. Rachael tried to make her legs move forward but a grip went around her arm, looking back her eyes sad, looking at her sister. Knowing it wasn't any of her business to get in the middle of Caleb and Sarah's drama.

As she watched him walk away after the argument and what looked like a break up to Rachael and Sarah seemed like she couldn't care less and her attention went back to Brody. Rachael knew there was nothing she could do or say, she knew Sarah would just laugh at her if she even thought about telling her off. Rachael didn't want to waste her breath or energy on someone who didn't even care.

As the rest of the guys walked by her, not looking at her but as Rachael and Lexi walked by Sarah, both girls glared at the blonde and Sarah just turned her nose and glared right back.

Rachael wasn't sure if she could ever take the risk and tell Caleb how she really felt and have Sarah attack her at all ends. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

*random*

Sarah: Why did you make me the bitch?

Dramaqueen: Cause you are * mutters in Napoleon Dynamite voice* idiot

Sarah: *Confused face*

DQ: I rest my case.

**A/N: GAH! I really hate her ( Sarah) *kicks Sarah* **

**R e v i e w ! **

**Peace, Laters**

**Dramaqueen**

**xoxo**

**P.s.s I will update sometime tomorrow :) **


	3. I used to be a damsel in distress

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took me a while ( I got distracted with GIMP) but here it is :) && thanks for the reviews *insert happy dance* they make my day :) **

**I don't own anything and I don't own the song " Today was a fairytale" it's Taylor Swift ( I love that song)**

* * *

**I** used to be a damsel in distress

Rachael was lying on her bed, trying to study as the buzzing noise came from her cell. Rather than ignoring it, picking it up and looking at the screen that read one new message. Her heart went all fluttery and she held her breath as she read it.

_Are you coming tonight? – Caleb _

Rachael glanced at her closet then back at her homework. Sighing, she knew it was stupid to be studying when she should be going to the prom.

_No, Studying. - Rach_

Rachael smiled when she got another message. As she read it she had made up her mind.

_I wish you were- Caleb._

Getting off her bed and she ran out of her room and down the hall towards her sister's room.

"LEXI" Rachael shouted as she banged on the door.

After a minute or two the door slowly opened and Jake Lexi's boyfriend came from behind the door.

"Where's the fire squirt?" he questioned the sixteen year old.

Rachael rolled her eyes "Jake, where's Lexi?"

"I'm coming" Lexi shouted from inside her room. Rachael did not want to know what they were doing before. "What's up Rach?"

"Help me!" Rachael grabbed her sister's hand and led her back to her room.

"Okay?" Lexi's confused face made Jake laugh.

After two hours of getting ready, Lexi had done something truly amazing for her younger sister. Rachael was barely recognizable; her thick glasses were replaced with contacts. Her usually wavy hair was curled. Her make-up was simple but she looked beautiful. Her dress was white and went down just below her knees and a simple black ribbon was wrapped around her waist.

As she entered the room, she could barely breathe as all the eyes on her. She carefully walked down the stairs, hoping she wouldn't trip down the stairs in her heels. Her eyes search the room for him and as she got closer, her eyes lit up when she finally did see him. Her heart started to pound when he looked up at her.

She felt like she was the only girl in room as he made his way over to her. She didn't even notice the now fuming blonde from behind him, glaring daggers at her. She just didn't care.

She had to stop this, she wanted her boyfriend back not have him fall for this social loser. Sarah knew one thing, he couldn't like her, and he just couldn't. He wouldn't do this to her. Walking right behind him and grabbed his arm, stopping him from going any farther. Trying to give him her sweetest smile and ask for him back.

He just shook his head and kept on walking. Not even looking back to see her reaction, he kept his eyes focused on Rachael's.

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she gave a small scream but no one really paid her any attention, all the eyes in the room were on Rachael and Caleb. The green eyed monster bubbled up inside of the blonde as she stormed off in the opposite direction.

Rachael thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest, the butterflies in her stomach weren't helping.

"You clean up good Cohen" Caleb spoke first, giving Rachael a smirk.

Blush rising in her cheeks "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself"

Caleb took a step, closing the space between, brushing the loose curls out of Rachael's face, leaning closer.

Rachael thought the world stopped and it was just the two of them, standing there in the middle of room. Even in heels, she still wasn't tall enough so going on her tippy toes; she pressed her lips to his.

Her head was spinning, her hands were still shaking and the fireworks went off in her head. She knew today definitely a fairytale and she finally got her happy ending.

When they broke the kiss, still leaning in close to each other she whispered softly "I love you"

Just the huge grin on his face said it all when he whispered back "I Love you"

* * *

*Random*

Rachael: Can I do it now?

Dramaqueen: YUP! DO IT!

R: *Evil laugh* OHHH Sarah!!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah: Ya? *glares*

R:Um.... I wanna see something... *pushes Sarah in the pool*

S: *gets pushed in pool* *Screams* AH! You stupid....

R: *disapointed*

DQ: What's wrong?

R: I thought witches melted when they get hit with water?

DQ: hmmm..I thought so too...

R: I guess she's just a regular bitch...

---

**A/N: yeah I'm a sap for happy endings :) **

**R e v i e w ! **

**Peace, Laters**

**Dramaqueen**

**xoxo**

**P.s.s I got a question, for another chapter what should I write about? I'm stumped ( unless I throw Kira in there) but I wanna hear your thoughts/ ideas.. lett me know**


	4. Cause when you're fifteen

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, ( a small case of writer's block) but its all good now :) and I'd like to say thanks for all your reviews and ideas, they were very helpful :). this chapter is a flash back to Rachael's freshmen year. I picked the song Fifteen cause everyone can relate to it & that song is my life story. I relate to it so much cause I was so much like that when I was fifteen.

I don't own anything, I do not own the song "Fifteen" it belongs to Taylor Swift. I only own Rachael and Logan.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**F**lashback:

**C**ause when you're fifteen

A pair of dark blue eyes glanced up at the grey sky then looked at the huge building a few feet away from her. Spencer Academy, high school, the first day of school, first day of the rest of your life. The fifteen years old took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and into the school.

The only unfortunate thing about Spencer was the uniforms. The best word to describe them was ugly. The petite fifteen year old, tugged on her grey skirt then her grey sweater vest over top her blouse. Whoever said that sweater vests were fashionable? Probably some blind nun. The whole uniform inched and it felt uncomfortable.

Rachael already felt self-cautious, her braces added to that. She was stuck with them for another year. Her older brother had been calling her metal mouth or brace face for 2 years, so adding another year and if he did make fun of her, Logan would be finding himself with a black eye.

Already avoiding some stares from guys, she gave one guy a small smile then he snickered a bit. Rachael automatically touched her braces with her fingers, feeling the metal and elastics. Now she focused her eyes on the ground and stayed out of everyone's way.

Not paying attention to where she going, she felt herself collide into another body. Looking up and felt the blush rise to her cheeks and pushing the loose strands of hair out of her face she gave a nervous laugh and careful not to show her braces.

It was Caleb Danvers, Mr. Perfect, fearless leader, the golden one. A son of Ipswich and all the girls at school were in love with him. Rachael couldn't blame them; he was smart, polite and _so cute. _

"So cute" Rachael mumbled to herself still in a daze

A confused expression etched on his face "Huh?"

Snapping out of her day dream, Rachael shook her head "I mean... Sorry... I should've been watching where I was going..." She started rambling

Caleb shook his head "No, it's no problem... What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before?"

Rachael gave him a small smile "It's Rae-" it was all she could get out of her mouth before she heard the words she hated so much, from the voice she only knew so well.

"Brace Face"

Rachael's face went beat red and her blood started to boil. Her brother was going to have a nice black eye by tomorrow.

"Didn't you hear me Train wreck? Logan taunted. "Come, Now!"

Rachael rolled her eyes at her brother and turned back to Caleb "Sorry, I gotta go and my name isn't Train wreck... It's Rachael" Rachael moved slowly towards her older brother but stopped when Caleb called out to her.

"Just so you know, the nicknames don't do anything, you're gonna have an amazing smile after those are gone" he winked as he walked away.

Rachael couldn't get the smile off her face as she walked back to her brother, whose facial expressions were less when happy.

"Why were you talking to Danvers?" Logan was less than thrilled.

"He said I was gonna have an amazing smile" Rachael's happy mood couldn't be ruined and nothing was going to change that and as she walked away from Logan towards her homeroom ignored him for the rest of the day until they got back home and Logan was now sporting a nice black eye.

* * *

*Random*

Logan: God Rach, did you have to hit me so hard?

Rachael: Yes! you called me Train wreck and brace face.

L: Drama queen... *mutters brace face

R: WHAT did you call me??

L: BraceFace!

* a few moments later*

L:*now holding an eye pack to his left eye*

R& Lexi, Natalie & Jake& Lo: * all laughing at Logan*

Dramaqueen: You brought this upon yourself Logan *shrugs*

Logan: *curses & mutters*

---

R e v i e w !

Peace, Laters

Dramaqueen

xoxo.

P.s HA to Logan! that's all I have to say.

P.s.s Sorry the ending kinda sucks, I wasn't sure how to end it.


	5. I fake a smile & I'm just invisble

A/N: First I'd like to say thanks for the reviews & you guys rock! I actually used two songs Teardrops on my guitar and Invisble and I thought they both fit with this chapter.

**I don't own anything & I only own Rachael & the songs are Taylor Swift's. **

* * *

Flashback:

**I** fake a smile so he won't see & she can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.

The tiny figure of a now sixteen year old Rachael Cohen, reaching for her text book on the top shelf of her locker even on her tippy toes she could just touch it with one finger. Struggling for another minute or two a tall figure over shadowed her grabbed the text book with ease. She watched the book as he placed in her hands, smiling her pixie like features her dark blue eyes hidden behind big glasses, she showed off her newly braces free smile.

"So are you going to the fall fest this weekend?" His voice caught her off guard, it made her melt inside and just the way he smiled and his eyes would light up whenever he did.

"I was thinking about it.... Why?" she gave him a suggestive look, arching her brow.

Caleb gave a slight chuckle "Just wondering and I met this girl... she's amazing... I'll tell you about her later" he walked away as the bell rang, leaving her standing there.

Her heart felt like it was ripped from her chest and her stomach dropped. So he really only thought of her as just a friend. After the first day of school last year, the two teenagers had become unlikely friends. They'd tell each other everything, their secrets and dreams that no one else knew. Rachael had learned that Caleb could play the guitar and he could sing. Caleb knew Rachael just wasn't a normal girl she tried to come off as. She was witch, and one of her gifts, a psychic, predicting the future; like the predicting the shuffle on her iPod or that someday they'd have a black president. He didn't take it she thought he would, he was surprised but wasn't. He knew there always something different about her family. How they always kept to themselves and how the school was terrified of her older foster brother Logan Adams.

Rachael had even told him, how she had seen him and the sons before she even moved to Ipswich. Rachael even knew their secret. They didn't have to tell her, she had always known. The way their eyes turned black in her vision and when she asked Caleb about, he couldn't lie. He had told her everything. That was all going to change; Rachael already knew that Sarah wasn't who she claimed to be.

Faking a smile as Caleb told her all about Sarah and how they spent the day together and the night at Nicky's. Rachael didn't know what she felt worse about, letting him talk about how amazing Sarah was and listening to it or not telling him how horrid she really was but before she could say anything he had told her he was late for swim practice.

Sighing as she watched him walk away, she'd have to tell him later. So hoping to get her mind off it, she buried herself in her text book and put her head phones in her eyes to block out the visions that she saw in her head.

Glancing up when she had seen the blonde enter the library, a determined expression was fixed on her face. Shaking her head, she knew that was Sarah Wenham. The perky blonde was searching the shelves, looking for something and once she found it, she sat at a nearby table and started reading a different book but after a while the blonde but the book she originally had and replaced it with the first one.

After a few more minutes, Kate Pogue's girlfriend appeared behind Sarah and after talking, they got up to leave. Just as Sarah was about to leave, she walked over towards Rachael's table. A slight glare on her usually smiley perky face; she spoke with an annoyance in her voice.

"So you're Rachael Cohen"

Rachael looked up and nodded at the older girl "Yeah... you must be Sarah... I've heard a lot about you-" she put her most polite smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have sweet-heart and just so were clear.... Caleb's mine and you're just a sad and pathetic little girl pining over him... the act is getting old" Sarah sneered.

Taken aback but not surprised, usually Rachael was good about standing up to people, but this girl just scared her. Before Rachael could even say anything Sarah spoke again.

"You think you're special that you're best friends with Caleb but here's a reality check, I'm dating him now so you better get used to it" Sarah's tone was cold and heartless . Her goal was to make the younger girl cry and she wouldn't stop until she did.

---

*random*

DQ: You're EVIL!

Sarah: I know *evil smirk*

DQ: Don't you feel gulity?

S: Not really...

DQ: Okay... so if I do this * shoves Sarah in a closet with Aaron Abbott* HA... and guess what I don't feel gulity either

S:AH! get me outta here * bangs on door*

DQ: Nah.. goodbye!

* * *

R e v i e w !

Peace, laters

Dramaqueen

xoxo

P.s.s if anybody has anymore ideas/ thoughts lett me know :) [ cause right now I'm currently out of them]


	6. Today was a fairyfale

**A/N: *from hiding spot* I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a week... I have been lacking ****inspiration ****but once I started writing it just all came to me after listening to Today was a fairytale a bunch of times. and since I was a terrible author, here's some pure fluff! xD. *comes out of hiding spot* And i also want to thank everyone for the reviews ( it means a lot to me and I try my best to reply to every one) **

**I don't own anything, the song belongs to Taylor Swift. I only own Rach and her insane family.**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**T**oday was a fairytale

The seventeen year old smiled into the mirror she was standing in front of, after changing for the sixth time; she knew that she found the perfect outfit. A simple white dress with flats, even though she would be taller in her heels but the flats she was wearing matched her outfit. Even if she wore the heels, she still won't be as tall she would like to be, she still be short. Rachael's height had never really bothered her, until she stood next her boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. Who just happened to be six foot two and compare it to a five foot one, that would make any girl self conscious.

Yet that didn't really matter to Rachael anymore, sure they got funny looks from some people. She honestly never cared what people thought of her, she was always told growing up just be yourself and even at the time it sounded a bit farfetched but it made more sense as she got older. Just being herself, Rachael got good grades and was nice to everyone she met and had a good group of friends and even being the nice girl, she got the boy.

Running her fingers through her now curled hair and checking one last time to see if everything was perfect. Grabbing her purse off her bed, her eyes went out of focus and smiling to herself she yelled downstairs "Daddy can you get that?"

Rachael didn't even hear her father mumble and complain as he went to the front door.

Leaning against his sister's door, Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes "Why couldn't you just get it yourself?"

Rachael narrowed her eyes at her older brother and walked up to him and pushed him out of her room "I'm making an entrance and go away"

Logan laughed as he stumbled as she pushed him and he walked down the hall towards the stairs yelling so everyone in the house could hear him

"Don't worry Danvers, she's just checking to make sure she covers up the green skin-" he didn't even notice the curly haired blonde walk out of kitchen then smack the back of his head.

"Shut it Logan... stop being such an ass" a blonde placed her hands on her hips.

"Ouch... What the hell -"

Putting a finger up to her lips and pointed to the family room, where their dad was "talking" or more like a stare down between the two; Bryan Cohen was a good man but the slight problem his daughters had, he was too over protective.

"She's ready" Lexi smiled and averted her eyes towards the stairs, hoping to help Caleb get there before her dad did.

Rachael felt the butterflies in her stomach and took a deep breath, hoping it would help. How could she be nervous? She was friends with Caleb before they started dating but since it was their first official date since prom. Rachael just wanted it to be perfect and not have her brother or her dad ruin it for her.

---

Caleb held a breath as he watched Rachael come down the stairs. How he got so lucky with a girl who was the sweetest and kindest of hearts and who looked like an angel he'd never know, blinking he made sure this wasn't a dream. He wasn't even worried about her father at the moment, which was now standing a few feet away and his expression blank and focused on the eighteen year standing at the bottom of the stairs. Caleb only had eyes for the blue eyed girl, who was now standing in front of him.

Taking her hand in his and turned to the older man "Mr. Cohen, I'll make sure she'll be back for 10"

Bryan nodded then shook his head "Nine- thirty"

Rachael stopped and turned her head at her father and gave him her best puppy dog face "Daddy"

Caleb couldn't believe how Bryan's stern expression had suddenly disappeared and waved for them to go on.

"Go Rachael, before I change my mind"

"Thanks Daddy" Rachael's voice rung like a bell.

---

Even the smile on Rachael's face couldn't be ridden, she was happiest she been in months and the boy sitting in the driver's seat proved that. It was now ten- forty-five and the mustang was parked in Rachael's drive way. Glancing at her house then back to the brown eyed boy, not wanting to leave right then and Caleb finally spoke "Rach, I did promise to make sure I got you home for ten and you and I both know we don't want to make your dad regret letting us staying out later"

Biting the inside of her cheek, she nodded her head. Caleb grinned and gave her a light kiss on her forehead before getting out and over to her side of the car and opening the door for her taking her hand and led her up towards the red door.

Rachael thought her heart was going burst, it was pounding. She would never forget this night for as long as she lived; it definitely one of the best nights in her life.

"Thanks for the amazing night Caleb, I loved it" Rachael could feel the blush rise in her cheeks; she was turning into a sap, like the girls in the movies.

"I'm glad you had great time" Caleb gave her a huge grin, as he brushed the loose strands out of her face, leaning closer so that their lips barely touched.

Rachael felt her head spin and when he pressed his lips to hers, her world felt complete. It only seemed too soon, before the teenagers had to break the kiss.

Smiling up at him, she slowly moved towards the door and not taking her eyes off of him, she slowly turned the handle and even more slowly she stepped inside but with her back towards it.

"I'll text you when I get home okay"

Rachael nodded and slipped into the dark house shutting the door. Then flicking on the light, she looked up at the ceiling and she giggled softly and jumped up and down. Today was a fairytale.

* * *

*random*

Rachael: *glares at Logan* What did you say about me having green skin?

Logan: *ignores Rachael*

R: Logan! answer me!

L: *walks away*

R: grrr... you ass... OH and just so everyone knows, Logan wetted the bed till he was 11

L: RACHAEL!

R: And he cried when he watched the notebook... willingly!

L: RACHAEL!!

R: And he failed grade one!

Alex ( lexi): Who fails grad one?

L: *curses and mutters* Shut up Rachael and Alex

A: and don't forget the time he when he wet himself in grade 2.

R: Hahaha

L: *annoyed and wants to get even* Hey Danvers, Rachael used to write your name all over her notebook in freshmen year.

R: I did not!

L: I have proof! *holds notebook with Caleb's name all over it*

R: *crosses arms* Logan's still a virgin * smirks*

* * *

A/N: yeah that random is kinda long...

R e v i e w !

Peace, Laters

Dramaqueen

xoxo


	7. Asking god if he could play it again

**A/N: Okay I`m sorry this took so long ( writers block got to me again .) but anywhoo... here it is and hope you like like :) && sorry for it's shortness...  
**

**p.s i do not own anything, Our song belongs to Taylor Swift and Kiss a girl belongs to Keith Urban. I dont own the covenant. I only own Rachael.  
**

* * *

**B**efore I said amen, asking god if he could play it again

The hot air blowing from the open window Rachael sat shot gun with her hair undone, it sticking to the back of her neck. Her eyes focused on her surroundings, her one hand hanging out the window, while her left hand was intertwined with Caleb's. The radio was playing Keith Urban Kiss a girl, Caleb noticed the look on his girlfriend's face, he had feeling she had something on her mind.

Slowly moving his hand from hers he reached the dial and turned the radio down.

"You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Rachael averted her eyes away from the forest surrounding and looked up at Caleb and gave him a small smile "Nothing, just thinking"

His interested peaked "Thinking about what?"

Rachael didn't want to play around it; she knew he'd figure out a way to get her to tell him so rather than fighting it "thinking about how we don't have a song" the blush rising in her cheeks.

Caleb grinned "well I guess that's too bad, remember last week when your parents were gone and you made me chase you all through the house? The sound of your laugh as you'd slam the screen doors, making sure I heard you and figure out where you were? Or remember the time I'd sneak you out of the house and when we're talking on the phone and I'd talk really low so my mother wouldn't hear us talk till 3 in the morning"

Rachael continued to listen intently, not taking her eyes off him as he continued.

"Just the way you laugh, I love your laugh and our first date I didn't kiss her but I should have"

----

Since that afternoon, Rachael couldn't get the words that Caleb said out of her mind. She loved doing all those things, sneaking out late, talking on the phone till 3 in the morning and being woken up in the middle of the night by someone tapping on her window. Those were the things that meant everything to her.

Rachael had been listening to her iPod, the radio and every album she owned but she couldn't find their song. She thought that she'd just give up for now then she'd try to find a good song when her mind was clear.

Her eyes went out of focused and saw all the images and heard the words, she had just found their song.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Reid: why haven't I got any action yet?

Brooke: Jealous much?

Reid: *glares* No

Brooke: Yeah right...

Reid: *still glaring*

Brooke: Don't be a drama queen, you'll get your turn soon... & be patient & don't wreck this for Rach, she's finally happy and not moody.

Reid: *whines* I am not... and how soon?

Brooke: After last one standing.. kay?

Reid: *mutters* fine but do I hook up with her sisters?

Brooke: no... you perv & we gotta go so say bye Reid.

Reid: You*winks* love it & Bye Reid!

Brooke: *rolls eyes* in your dreams..

Peace out

R e v i e w

ttyls

xoxo

--B

p.s.s: if you have any more ideas on anymore one shots ( it doesnt have to be Taylor Swift songs) lett me know


End file.
